


I'm In Heaven When I Kiss You

by EpicLilKitty



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, adrienette fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicLilKitty/pseuds/EpicLilKitty
Summary: Adrien Agreste discovers a joy of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' when he and Marinette are unwittingly paired together





	I'm In Heaven When I Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and utterly FLUFFEH. My first official one-shot and I am rather pleased with this xD

Marinette Dupain-Cheng laughed happily and allowed herself to be drawn into a side hug by her best friend, Alya Cesaire. Never before had she imagined her life could turn out so utterly perfect… but at this moment in time, she felt like she was on top of the world. It was her eighteenth birthday and Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng had opted to go out of town for the night, allowing their daughter to have the house to herself for her birthday. Alya had immediately latched upon that and in a matter of days, a party had been planned. Now, three hours into said party and it didn’t seem to be winding down. In the kitchen, Rose and Juleka were flirting shamelessly as they replenished the snacks set out. They had started dating their Sophomore Year of High School and were still going strong two years later, in their senior year. Max, Kim, and Alix were sitting on the couch, locked in a heated debate about the newest Ultra Mecha Strike Game which had come out a few weeks previously. They had just gotten done with a gaming tournament which Marinette had won, much to her pleasure. It was good to know she was still the best at something, even if it was something as trivial as video games. Lately, her muse for designing had been rather lacking and because of that, she had spent the last few weeks in a haze of insecurities. Now, however, her problems were the furthest thing from her mind.

In the corner of the room, Mylene and Ivan leaned into each other, speaking quietly as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Alya had been quick to dub the pair ‘couple goals’ since they had been together since Middle School and never even seemed to fight. Movement from the doorway grabbed their attention and Marinette felt her heart leap to her throat as Adrien and Nino returned to the room, carrying an empty wine bottle. Alya had tasked the boys to find a suitable bottle but had refused to tell anyone what she was up to. To say she was suspicious was an understatement. Spotting them, Alya released her friend and bounced across the room with a devious grin curving her lips. Nino chuckled as she all but snatched the bottle from him and held it proudly above her head.

“Alright, nerds, who’s up for a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Alya announced, voice ringing out loudly. Instantly all attention shifted to her as a murmur of interest went around the room. Marinette flushed, mortified.

“ALYA!” She shrieked, causing several people to wince.

“Calm down, girl. You’ll thank me later,” Alya promised, smirking. Adrien looked at them curiously.

“What’s Seven Minutes in Heaven?” He asked, looking between the two girls. Marinette blushed a deep red and dropped her eyes, but before she could respond, Alya spoke up, a hint of laughter in her voice.

“You’ll find out soon, lover boy. Alright nerds, circle up. Marinette is the birthday girl so she gets to go first!” She announced. The group abandoned whatever they were doing and gathered in the center of the room, shoving furniture aside and sitting down in a large circle. Marinette blushed widely as she saw Adrien sit directly across from her. The bottle was placed in the center of the circle. “Alright, aside from our sweet little cinnamon roll over here-” 

Adrien looked up in confusion at the comment but Alya moved on before he could ask what she meant by that-

“-everyone knows the rules right? The first group will use Marinette’s bedroom; the second will use the downstairs closet, and we’ll switch off as each group returns. Understood?” Alya looked around as nods and murmurs of agreement echoed around the room. The only two who didn’t nod was Adrien, who still looked helplessly confused, and Marinette whose face was red with mortification.

“Alright Mari, spin the bottle,” Alya said impatiently, nudging her sharply. Swallowing hard, Marinette crawled forward and spun the bottle hard. She watched, apprehensively, as the bottle made one full spin, then two, then three. Suddenly, Alya’s hand shot out, stopping the bottle. When everyone shot her amused look she smiled innocently. “Um… there’s a spin limit?” She offered weakly.

“Since when!?” Marinette protested, not noticing yet where exactly the bottle had been stopped. Alya smiled evilly.

“Since now. So I guess whoever it stopped on-”

“You stopped it, I don’t think it counts-”

“-is the one you have to take upstairs,” Alya continued on as if she hadn’t spoken. Marinette glared at her but when Alya nodded expectantly towards the bottle, the pigtailed girl reluctantly dropped her gaze and followed the line of the bottle to…  _ Mon Dieu _ ,  _ I’m going to die, _ the girl thought as she looked up to meet Adrien’s eyes. The boy was smiling warmly at her, completely oblivious as to what the bottle landing on him meant. Rising, he offered his hand to the girl, smile never wavering.

“So I guess we have to go to your room then?” He asked and she nodded mutely, allowing him to pull her to her feet and lead her to the stairs. Behind her, a few of their classmates whooped and whistled and Alya called out ‘you go, girl!’ but neither teen paid them any mind as they ascended the stairs to the bedroom. Marinette’s breath hitched as the trapdoor closed ominously behind them. Adrien took a seat on the Chaise, patting the spot beside him, but Marinette was too nervous to sit.

“Adrien, um… I feel I should tell you what exactly Seven Minutes in Heaven is-” she squeaked, turning to face him while wringing her hands anxiously. Adrien smiled expectantly up at her, not commenting on the fact that she strongly resembled a tomato.

“Go for it. I’m curious. I’ve never heard of a game like this. Is it kinda like truth or dare or twenty questions?” He asked, blinking up at her. Marinette groaned and turned away from him. He was going to be the death of her. He was so sweet, so innocent, and Alya no doubt expected her to corrupt him in the best way possible. No, no she couldn’t. She couldn’t corrupt the sweet little cinnamon roll. Could she…? NO! No, it was wrong; immoral. She was a despicable human being for even thinking it. “Mari? Are you okay?” Adrien asked, touching her shoulder in worry. Marinette spun with a startled ‘eep’ and looked up into his green, green eyes. They were so close and it would be so easy to just reach up and kiss him. She wanted to kiss him but first…

“It’s a make-out game,” she blurted out, and almost comically all of the color drained from her face leaving her pale as a ghost. She stared wide-eyed at Adrien as he blinked, processing her words.

“L-like… kissing?” He asked, voice jumping up an octave.

“We don’t have to do anything! We can just talk. Oh god, I knew this was a terrible idea. Look, Adrien, we don’t even have to look at each other. We can just-”

Marinette.” Adrien’s voice cut through her nervous babbling and she peeked up to find him smiling affectionately down at her. “Mari, chill. It’s fine, I uh… I don’t mind.”

“Y-you don’t?” Marinette whispered, color slowly returning to her face. Taking her hand, Adrien led her back to the chaise and sat them back down.

“Not at all. I- I think you’re cool and pretty, and if there was anyone in our class to get stuck in a situation like this with… I’m glad it’s you,” he smiled warmly, before balking at his words. “Not that I’m stuck here!  _ Mon Dieu _ , I didn’t mean it like that Mari. I  _ want _ to be here,” he quickly backtracked. He stopped when Marinette giggled.

“I- I’m glad it’s you, Adrien,” she whispered, dropping her face nervously. Adrien smiled, lifting his hand to cup her chin. His thumb gently caressed her cheek as she tilted her face up and slowly moved down to kiss her. Marinette let out a breathy sigh as his lips brushed against hers one, twice, a third time. Each movement was gentle, teasing. A way to test the waters. When no resistance came, Adrien shifted closer and pressed his mouth firmly to hers. Warmth seemed to curl around the pair as their lips moved together, perfectly in sync. When Adrien’s tongue ran along Marinette’s bottom lip, she didn’t hesitate to permit him entrance and suddenly, languid warmth turned to explosive heat.

Marinette let out a soft, happy whine as Adrien’s tongue swept into her mouth, tangling with hers as he slanted his head for a better angle. When his mouth left hers, she whimpered in disappointment but the sound was replaced by a delighted sigh as Adrien trailed kisses across her jaw and down the column of her slender neck. At the apex of her neck and shoulder, Adrien nipped her sharply, eliciting a cry of delight from the girl’s mouth. Encouraged by the unintentional sound, Adrien lavished the spot with attention. He nibbled, sucked, and licked the skin, manipulating the blood beneath before shifting back and admiring his handiwork. Marinette would certainly be hard-pressed to hide the hickey currently gracing the side of her neck. He smiled, thoroughly pleased with himself before Marinette fisted her hands in his shirt and dragged him back down, reclaiming his mouth with hers. Adrien chuckled against their joined mouths at her obvious impatience.

“Something wrong, Princess?” He purred, unintentionally taking on his Chat persona (or was it purr-sona? lol) in the heat of the moment.

“Shut up and kiss me, Adrien,” Marinette growled against his mouth and he was happy to comply. They fell silent once more at their mouths moved over one another, their tongues locked in a battle for dominance that neither would ever truly win. Marinette shifted suddenly, the movement nocking Adrien back so that the girl fell awkwardly on top of him. It was in that position that Alya discovered the giggling teens. She blinked, thoroughly shocked the pair had actually done anything, and slowly backed out of the room without a word. No way was she going to be the one to ruin the good thing these two had going here. Marinette could thank her later.


End file.
